Be My Bride
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: AU- Maka believes that Soul can easily pass as a female after forcing him in one of her many outfits. Soul does not believe so but what happens when two suiters(sexy, might he had) actually think he's a girl? A whole lot of drama and gender crisis! Death The Kid x Soul (KidSoul) Black Star x Soul (StarSoul) Yaoi Crossdressing
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Be My Bride**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Warnings:** **Yaoi, cross dressing, slight adult humor, and maybe OOCness**

 **Pairing:** **Contest for readers**

 **Author's Notes:** **Whelp, I made another crossdressing** **story. This was originally in the unfinished collection but it seems like I'm actually gonna write it. I have more notes at the bottom sooo...**

 **Enjoy!^^**

* * *

" Come on already, Soul. It won't hurt."

" You know I'm a boy, Maka!"

" Stop fighting and put this on."

" Get away from me!"

After many desperate attempts of trying to get away and lashing out, Maka was able to get Soul into some more clothing she picked out. The girl then stood back and examined the embarrassed boy with a small smirk on a her face.

" Maybe some leggings would go with the green..."

" Tell me again why I'm wearing this stupid crap!?" Maka rested an index finger on her chin.

" Obviously, you are my model. We are the same height afterall."

" You could've used someone other than me!" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while leaning against the wall, still watching her friend pull on the green skirt nervously.

" What more is there to say? Soul, you know I have no patience as well as the Show Biz Department. Everything is depended on time and quality. Besides, I can't just go and do try-outs for models because it wastes time. But you Soul, you're different-"

" Oh, here we go." Ruby red eyes rolled up to the ceiling but Maka continued. She pointed to herself first.

" As you know, I can't just throw whatever on and call it a good costume. Movie actors aren't only based on their looks," She then pointed her face with a small smile," Actresses must have outfits that compliment their skin, hair, and eyes, nothing else. I happen to have those qualities and you happen to be my assistant."

" We are 15 and I go to school! You just happen to pull me out of a current exam just to have my gender twisted."

"*sigh* I am not twisting your gender. You just happen to have the qualities of an actress but you won't put those qualities to good use. You wear hoodies and pants that put a negative affect to your-"

" I'm not trying to impress anyone. I just want to go to college and be a writer. But that won't exactly happen since you keep bugging me." Maka sighed again and pointed to him.

" You are not allowed to be a writer!" Soul sweated.

" Huh?"

" Why be some boring old author when you could be an actress like me?"

" You mean actor?" He added but was ignored. Maka walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

" Enhancing eye-color! Supple skin! Smooth lips! Small nose! Feminine frame! All of that and you insist on being a writer?" She said, emphasize the job of choice as though it were something awful." You know, there is always room for a bride's maid in the wedding scene." Soul yanked his hand out of her grasp and inched away from her.

" I'm not wrapping myself in this actor career. I don't like all that attention and you will not be able to persuade me." The ash blonde hair girl pouted but continued to force-dress her friend in many other outfits to see which she thought was best.

She has been always trying to convince Soul into becoming a idol figure for public and possibly the world but he was a person who appreciated solitude more. She has seen his rough drafts and thought they were amazing, but Soul fit the description of a female actor so much that even her head hurt a little. She thought of all the shows and movies her and Soul could star in together but that won't happen unless Soul would actually appreciate his god-given body more. Maka had never seen such a boy inherited with a mother's genes more that him. She mentally admits to accidentally catching him putting a towel on in the bathroom one time and that is when she found out that the teen could have another career choice ahead.

' _Plus, he is a bit girly...'_ She mentally thought while she watched her friend blush as she placed a black head-band in his white hair. Maka never points it out physically but if she were to push Soul outside right now in the current attire, there will be a guarantee that anyone would mistake him for a girl. Cross dressing is very unique to the Show Biz industry but there hasn't been a high number of males that could even qualify for the parts. No matter the money offered or opportunities repeated, Soul would still turn his back on the said ideals. He must be really ambitious about being a writer, she doesn't blame him.

' _Although, I wish he would embrace his other talents for once...'_

Foot steps walked away from the cracked door.

...

" What do you mean she quit!?" A loud and deep voice yelled angrily. A man standing in front of the desk jumped and visibly shook.

" W-Wes just called in and said that her surgery is taking place at the same place... f-for her foot-"

" This is ridiculous! How in the hell are we supposed to continue without a bride!? You know the department won't accept last-minute auditions and all the actors are here!" The man continued to shake.

" Yes sir, b-but there isn't anyone that can do as a mock. I mean, Wes didn't mention having siblings of some sort. P-Plus, red eyes and white hair is extremely rare-"

" Think boy! Hair dye and contacts. The only trouble is finding someone that actually has the decent qualities of our finest actor and-!"

" Excuse me?" A smooth voice interrupted and the room went silent. A teen looking no later than seventeen stepped in with a small smile. Almost cheshire in fact." I happened to overhear a problem that I may happen to have a solution to." The man behind the desk frowned before guffawing.

" Yahaha! Is tha' right? Well I'd like to here it," The raven-haired teen smirked," Death The Kid."

The teen cracked the door open and gestured toward it," Right this way then. It's better if I just show you." The man thought before standing up and making his way ahead.

" I understand that you may be the leading male in the movie, but I'm not in the mood to tolerate any funny business..."

" I understand." As the man walked out, Kid's knowing look widened.

* * *

" Maka, that's enough."

" No way. I have two more, I promise. Besides, the set doesn't start until thirty minutes so-"

" I'm tired dammit!" Soul kicked off the umpteenth pair of girly shoes he had to wear and eyed the thigh-high stockings lividly. He hated the fact that he took after his mother more and that Maka is taking advantage of the said problem.

" But this outfit might be the one only I need you to try on-"

" I'm not trying on anything!"

Just as he finished this sentence, the door was slammed open and he squeaked and hid behind Maka who looked over.

" Oh, Director-san." The man blinked before frowning.

" Maka. Why aren't you ready yet?"

" A-Ah I'm still choosing for the next scene, I'll be done shortly." The man's eyes then trailed over to white hair that was slightly visible. His breath hitched when a watery, red eye curiously looked at him and the rest of the crew behind him. He knew it couldn't be Wes but this person...

" Who is this young lady?" While Soul was stoned at being called a 'young lady' Maka almost laughed as she made a move to step but her friend only moved to hide closer.

" Hehe. This is just a friend of mine. She's helping me try out clothes. See?" She stepped aside and watched humorously as the white-haired teen gaped at her and trembled with his hands out.

" Um... Um... Um..." His face was red and he clutched the skirt timidly. He did not ask for this kind of attention. He is now being stared down in girly clothing, only cross-dressers would do that! He was truly beyond embarrassed to be seen in a women's outfit and it is even worse when the most important person in the whole movie scene is examining him." M-Maka..." He whimpered but the girl only smiled encouragingly at him.

The director stepped forward along with the rest of the filming crew before they had heart for eyes.

" Cute!" They all screamed and Soul and Maka blinked.

" E-Eh?"

" She's perfect!"

" She'd definately make the cut!"

" They look exactly alike!"

" It's truly a miracle!"

As they rambled on, Maka walked over to a blank-looking Soul and the both nearly jumped when the director got on his knees in front of the white-haired boy.

" Please Miracle-chan! Please cast in our scene! There was a disruption due to our main actress's absent and you fit her her description!"

 _Miracle-chan?_

" Um... I-I shouldn't. I'm not exactly a g-"

" She would be delighted to!" Maka interrupted a bit loudly and Soul casted her a shocked look. The director had a hopeful look.

" Really? Oh thank you!"

" Wait a minute! I'm not-"

" Make-up department!" Three girls rushed in and grabbed Soul, who yelped in surprised

" Wh-What the-!? Wah!"

As he was dragged out of the room, Maka smiled smugly while the crew cheered. They had managed to get passed the very short yet intense dilemma in just a few seconds. The girl they had just saw hiding so innocently behind Maka and fidgeting adorably is just too perfect.

" What is that young girl's name?" The director asked and Maka literally needed a room right now to laugh. She was kidding when she said that people could mistake Soul for a girl but to have her director, the most observant person, fooled by his appearance is really saying something.

" Oh, her? I think the name you gave her fits perfectly fine."

" Miracle-chan..." The man tested and then grinned widely." Alright then! Fifteen minutes before the shoot! We might be able to pull this off, yes..." As the man mumbled to himself and everyone began to leave, Maka quickly grabbed Soul's original clothing and dumped them in a laundry basket. She then hurriedly put a set of clothing in its previous spot before putting on the bride's maid dress and flower to slip in her hair. Stepping out the room, Maka mentally congratulated herself.

She was determined to make Soul truly see how far he could go in life being an actor.

' Or actress. Right, Miracle-chan?' She added evilly in her head. She will definitely make him see...

...

" Oh thank you Miracle-chan! You won't regret this!"

" *grumble*." After the much moving and persuasive words, Soul was finally dragged back out the make-up room with a disheartened look. Every time he looked at the mirror, his man pride just swallowed itself in large amounts. Maka had very much damaged his self-esteem but these people were definitely trying to burn it to miserable ashes.

" Aww! She looks so cute!"

" Oh, she fits the description so well!"

" Almost as if they are related!"

" Adorable!"

Soul growled again and marched down the hall while holding up the long white dress. They definitely went overboard in the dress-up part. They would not stop feeling and complimenting his skin and poking his hot cheeks while demanding for his 'secret'. Is it a crime to use lotion like a normal human being every day!?

And now here he is having a hard time walking in the high heels they gave him. Did everyone really believe that he is a girl and not a guy that happened to be helping his friend in choosing an outfit? Is Maka right about what she said? Could he really fool people into thinking he is a chick with just a simple switch of his wardrobe? Damn his genes-

Soul 'eep'ed when he had a misstep and nearly fell when two hands pulled him right back up a bit close to a chest. He blinked animatedly before slowly looking up with wide eyes. Unique yellow and orange eyes stared back at him in an almost amused manner. Soul immediately backed away and blushed profusely.

" S-Sorry!" He quickly spoke. The raven-haired male before him cocked his head.

" For what?" Kid asked and Soul grasped the white skirt with a gloved hand. He was starting to shake a little since he isn't used interacting with strangers.

" Um... for bumping i-into you." The person stepped closer and Soul blushed heavily. Why is he responding this way? It is just another human being.

" You don't have to apologize." Soul looked up with raised eyebrows.

" Wh-Why is that?" Kid leaned his head down until their faces were inches apart.

" All I ask is for you to be my bride for this movie and I'll accept this blunder."

Soul's face could not have gotten any hotter.

* * *

 **Okay! So I previously stated that I was holding a contest for pairings. Instead of using my poll(it's gonna be for another story), I decided to hold the contest here. As simple as it is, Soul will have to choose between Kid and Black Star, or in this case, YOU have to.**

 **-Each chapter will have a number of current votes until the last chapter, which will contain the winning pairing.**

 **-It is okay to change your votes, just notify me through PM so I can remember.**

 **-You can cast your votes through reviews or PMs(if you wanna be anonymous)**

 **Alrighty then, let's get started on the love game!**

 **Death The Kid: 0**

 **Black Star:** **0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes** **: So far, so good. Now it is time for Soul to meet Black Star. How will this turn out?**

* * *

"You can not be kidding me." Soul muttered and the director nodded encouraging. Today was just a dress rehearsal, thank goodness. The problem is that he was asked to actually fill in for the movie and the sequel. The sequel! It is bad enough he has to actually go on set, in front of a camera, and blush every time Kid sends him a smirk, but to repeat this soon-to-be process is what really upsets.

"U-Um...I d-don't think I c-can..." He said while pulling at the long skirt but the director immediately got on his knees with tears in his eyes, making everyone exasperated.

"Please Miss Miracle!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"We need your beauty!," Soul blushed, "There is no other female like you out there. This could save our whole department! We'll give you anything!"

"I don't want anything." Soul grumbled while stepping away from the man, who raised his arm out, "Please. I just want to go home and not have to worry about this."

"No! Miss Miracle!" As the male marched out the set, Maka walked over in front of him with hands on her hips.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She demanded and Soul frowned.

"Leaving. What else?"

"Soul! He just offered you a free opportunity to-"

"An opportunity I don't want to take. You already know this Maka." The girl huffed and leaned closer with a threatening look, making Soul shiver.

"All I'm asking is for you to at least try it out. If it does not go well for you, then you can turn this down. Please Soul, just give this a chance for once." The male looked down uncertainly before glaring at her.

"Fine. I'll try this out. But don't expect my consent any time soon."

Before she could say anything, the boy marched down the hall. She wondered if her stunt earlier is going to tick him off even more but she decided to say anything. She wanted to see just how far this cross dressing thing could go.

* * *

After quickly switching out of the clothes, Soul decided to head back home instead of school since the exam is most likely to be over. He can always count on Maka to ruin his chances of college.

Slinging his bag on one of his shoulders, he walked down the sidewalk of the busy city, growing a little weary when some seedy-looking men eyed him weirdly. He wondered if he still had some make-up on but remembered that he thoroughly washed his face. An unknown breeze hit his legs but he did not pay much attention to it, seeing as he grew cautious of practically every guy he walks pass. Why were they eyeing him all hungry-like? Last time he checked, the men in this city are not so open about being gay.

At least, that is what it looks like.

Before he could turn around a corner, a hand snatched his wrist and he whirled around to see one of the previous creepy men. His skin began turning pale.

"Hey there miss. What are you doin' out so early in such an outfit?" Soul frowned. Was he just called 'miss'? And what 'outfit'? He could have sworn he wore his hoodie and pants-

His red slowly looked down to see neither of those things. Instead, he was wearing a _pink_ sweater and a skirt. No wonder he kept feeling a cold breeze on his legs. But how the hell did he grab girly clothes instead of his own!? He could have sworn he left his hoodie and pants on the chair where Maka was standi-

 _MAKA! THAT-!_

Soul tried to yank his wrist out but the hold on his arm was pretty strong. This is why he does not want to show-off but does Maka listen to him? No. Now he is most likely going to be molested and probably raped because he is in a provocative outfit. Either that or he really does look like a girl.

"U-Uh... I r-really need to go-"

"Aw come on babe. You must be so lonely just walking' around like this?" Soul tried to move again and glared at the man.

"I'm a boy!" The man blinked with a perplexed look. Soul had really thought he was about to be free when the man suddenly smirked.

"Yeah right. Playin' hard to get right?" He gave an unbelievable look and tried to stop the hands roaming down his waist.

"N-No! I'm really a guy!" The guy pulled at his skirt, trying to lift it up but Soul kept the hem of it down. As feminine as it is, Soul did not want to have his privates being checked out regardless of his gender.

"Come oooon. I wanna see if you're really a guy. Lift up that skirt of yours to prove it."

"Stop it!" Just before Soul's grip was about to broken, the man was suddenly slammed to the ground ungracefully. Soul quickly stepped back against the brick wall behind him with wide eyes as a figure lowered his foot. His red eyes looked from the man to his 'savior?' and nervously held onto the front of his pink jacket. The man was already on the verge of passing out from the harsh blow on his head and was kicked to the side.

"The lady doesn't want anything to with you. Leave already."

"Uuugh..." Seeing as he could not do anything else but moan in pain, the man was forced to slowly crawl out and walk on a drunken stupor. Soul silently watched this and shivered when the person looked at him out the corner of his eyes. The teen did not know whether he was safe or not since this person looked as though he could take advantage of him as well. Speaking of the said person, the male walked up to him and Soul tightened his grip on the front of his sweater, not knowing what to do now.

"U-Uh..." Soul's mouth slowly hung open, mainly because he was at loss of words. He was staring back at, what he called, an attractive male. Soul thought he was the only person with natural, spiky hair but it seems like he needs to take a closer look at people. Or try to come out of his house some times. Blue, unruly spiky hair caught his attention, but so did the slightly narrow blue eyes. His own red eyes trailed down the person's body and Soul nearly drooled. Never, in his life, has he seen such a naturally muscled body. Those jacked arms... oh what he would give to feel them.

"You okay, miss?" And then he was stoned. Why is it that despite being a boy, he has to inherit his mother's genes more while basically the rest of the male population is very distinctive from a female?

"I-I'm fine." His voice cracked and he straightened up. Soul's eyebrows rose when he did not even come close to this person's height since he was forced to look up at the other male. Now he feels even more unnecessarily small. "Thank you." His 'savior' gave a small smirk that made his heart stop a little.

"No problem. 'You okay enough to walk on your own?" Soul bit his bottom lip and pushed off from the wall, staggering a little when he did not realize how weak his legs were. Muscular arms quickly wrap around his waist and Soul swore his face was as hot as the surface of the sun now.

"S-Sorry. Today has been... hectic. I'm fine." It was quiet for a moment before the teen jumped out of the other male's arms. He had almost forgotten why he had left the studio in the first place. He was about to leave when a warm hand grabbed it shoulder.

"Hold it." Soul swallowed nervously and froze in his spot. "Are you sure you can go out on your own?" Now that he thought about it, he doubted that the seedy-man from earlier is going to be the only one jumping at him. However, if he had protection...

"Actually... C-Could you... walk me h-home?" He shyly asked while brushing a bang behind his red ear. The other person flushed a little but grinned, an expression completely opposite from the scary one earlier.

"Sure. Lead the way." He responded while holding out his arm. Soul gladly took a hold of it with both hands and the two began to walk ahead. They turned the corner and he could not help but give a sigh of relief. He could not wait to go home and be back in clothes that he prefers and won't be molested in. Soul glanced up at the male and flushed. If he were to wear his regular clothes, would this person recognize him? Would they even meet again at all?

"Hey... What's your name?" He asked and the blue-eyed male glanced down at him.

"Isn't it rude to ask for a stranger's name instead of introducing yourself first?" This made Soul very flustered.

"O-Oh! Sorry! I didn't know-! I just-! You-"

"Haha, it's fine. Just tell me your name." Exhaling, the teen blushed.

"Uh... I'm fine with Soul."

"Soul?"

"Yeah... I-It's a nick-name."

"Oh. Cool. I'm Black Star."

"Black Star?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Forcing himself not to grin at the stupid joke, Soul looked up.

"Well... I like your name. I-It's unique so..." He mentally hit himself for saying something so stupid. The one named Black Star chuckled.

"I'd say the same for yours." Soul softly smiled but shook a little when some grown men across the street began staring at him. His grip tightened on Black Star's arm and he walked closer to him, feeling a bit bare around the men. He seriously hated Maka right now. Black Star noticed his weary action and glared coldly at the men, their eyes immediately reverting to anywhere but them. They finally make it to Soul's house and the teen sighed in relief, knowing that his house is the only place of comfort.

"Thanks for everything. I really appreciated it." He said with a small blush and Black Star saluted.

"Don't mention. Just give me a call if you need assistance."

"Wha-?" His hair was ruffled and the other male began leaving. Soul only stared blankly before blinking when he felt something in his sweater pocket. He dug his hand inside and pulled out a slip of paper: a phone number scribbled on it.

Is he being hit on twice in one day!?

…

Damn his genes.

* * *

 **And the votes are in. So there you have it! Hopefully, the next chapter is going to be longer so that is another plus side. Please drop a review if you can and I'll respond to them in the next chapter!^^ Still... I wonder how someone voted for Black Star last chapter if they had not even seen him appear yet... o.O**

 **Death The Kid:** **1**

 **Black Star:** **1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Okay! Here's a nice chapter for you!^^ Let us have fun torturing Soul more.**

 **Comments~**

 **mysticzephyra: I got your vote.^^ Of course a taller Black Star is what all StarSoul fans seem to enjoy. XD I'm happy that this story is one of your favorites and I plan to improve my writing skills for you guys. Thank you!**

 **Darkangelily: Thank you for your vote and here is your update! I also believe this story is pretty good. For once I actually have faith in myself. T.T**

 **KyoYukiTohru: Thank yoooooou. I always try to be unique with my stories so I thought "A cross dressing Soul. Genius." XD Thank you for your vote. ^^**

 **The Lady LSB: Another vote for Kid coming up. Thanks for the heart-warming compliment, I'll be sure to keep up my writing spree for this!**

 **Guest(1): Your comment was just waaaay too good to pass up. It made my day! XD**

 **soru evans star: Black Star it is! I tried to be as accurate as possible with the descriptions and I thought, "A little height difference wouldn't hurt..." Oh, and... *Prays* Amen to Soul's genes.**

 **lolololo: Thanks for the vote! Quite straightforward too. XD**

 **Done~**

 **Now then, enjoy my little cross dressing loving fans!^^**

* * *

Soul shut and locked his bed room door before flopping on his bed. He took deep breaths in his pillow before lifting his head up and staring at the slip of paper in his hand. First it was Kid that made him have small heart attacks, now it is Black Star. Just great. And the fact that he even has the slightest feelings for them really sucked. The worst part, however, is the fact that they see him as a _girl_ not a _boy_. Why is he worried about whether they like him or not? Now is not the time to act like a love-struck high school girl!

'Ugh. I just compared myself to a girl...And it's accurate!' Soul thought numbly as he rested his head on the pillow.

 _I. Hate. My. Damn. Genes._

...

 _Love ya mom._

Soul could not help but roll his eyes at the mental conversation he was having, thoroughly proving how much of a socially awkward person he was, and sat up. He might as well put Black Star's number in his phone and have it on speed dial because the next time he is about to be most likely molested, his kidnapper isn't going to give him time to read off the paper.

He sat on the edge of the bed calmly before gasping. His phone was in his jacket pocket. And his jacket had been switched out with the girly clothes he accidentally put on. Meaning that he did not have his phone! His heart pounded and he groaned, now thinking of several ways to kill Maka for putting him in such a desperate position. He did not want to go back to the department because he knows he'll most likely end up getting lost. Either that or he will be bombarded with 'Miss Miracle!' by the annoying director and what if one of the seedy-men recognized him?

Before he could pull at his hair in frustration, there was knocking on the door and Soul furrowed his brows. He could have sworn Maka was still rehearsing but at this point, he could care less.

If it was Black Star though...

Standing up with a beating heart and red cheeks, he walked out of his room and unlocked the door before slowly opening it. Again, he was forced to look up and gaped as his cheeks burned even more. It was Kid from earlier.

"O-Oh... hello." He stuttered while tugging at his over-sized shirt. Okay... He did not know someone would actually come over so no one could blame him for not wearing much!

The taller male's golden eyes trailed down his body before going back to his red face. He was not just checked out, was he?

"Hello. You forgot this at the studio." He held up a bag and Soul could see his cellphone, along with his original clothing. Breathing out in relief, he quickly took the bag.

"I thought I'd never see these again." Soul breathed as he hugged the bag to his chest. Finally, he will not have to see another skirt again!

"It must mean a lot to you." Soul looked up and flushed.

"U-Uh yeah. I'm not very... comfortable in women's clothing." He said while looking down. Should he tell Kid about his real gender? His clothes right now(or shirt) is doing little to signify his sex so it is up to him to quit stalling and say it! "U-Um... I'm..."

"If you don't mind, may I come in?" Kid asked with his hands in his pockets. Soul hung on his confession and nodded against his will.

"You can..." He numbly said while stepping to the side. His heart was controlling his actions instead of his brain. How is that even possible? Hell, why is he even inviting a stranger into his home? It is not like they are friends or anything...

Kid walked in while surveying the house. Soul closed the door while locking it and placed his bag on the ground and suddenly felt conscious about how the house looked. Usually, he would not give a crap about whether people see it as a mess or not but the fact that Kid is the one inside...

"So... d-do you want a drink?" He offered lamely and Kid merely glanced at him.

"Sure." Soul nodded and quickly left to the kitchen before he could say anything more stupid. It is obvious that he should offer a guest drinks but for some reason, he felt as though his voice just did not come out quite right. Soul opened the refrigerator door and looked around. The simplest drink he could offer is water but he did not want Kid to think he was simple-minded or anything. Pulling out pink lemonade, Soul poured the contents into a glass and turned to put the jug back in the refrigerator. When he turned back around to get the glass, he was met with Kid standing right in front of him with a nonchalant look.

"Y-You!" Soul exclaimed while jolting and slammed the fridge door shut behind him. Kid smirked and picked up the glass.

"Me."

"Ngh... Y-you're kind of scary you know."

"So I've been told." Soul blinked before flushing for the umpteenth time today.

"...Well?"

"Well what?" Kid asked with a raise of an eyebrow while sipping the contents.

"Well... criticize already. You look like an observant person." Kid gave an amused look before looking around the kitchen.

"It is a bit rude judging someone's life-style. However, I could not say the same for you." Soul blinked again.

" What? Why?" Kid smirked and set the glass down while looking at the table.

"You're different, somehow... very intriguing as well." This made him flush once more. He was intriguing?

"Wh-What do you mean? I'm not all the special or anything..." Soul dismissed with a wave of his hands and looked down," I'm sure I wouldn't have been noticed if it wasn't because of Maka. It's fine to say whatever is on your mind." He looked back up and jolted back when those magnificent, golden eyes were surveying at him a bit closely. Oh, how he could easily get lost in those unnatural orbs...

"You know... I would very much prefer to observe you rather than your house." Then it was like a wildfire had spread. Soul's face burning at the point of stinging and his whole body was shaking. How could he break down so instantly!? This guy is weird, that's all! He's a weirdo!

Not handsome. Or sexy. Or drop-dead gorgeous.

Just a scary weirdo!

"If you're done visiting then leave already!" He suddenly exclaimed embarrassedly and Kid chuckled deeply, not helping assess the situation. Gods, why did Soul have to think of how sexy Kid sounded when he laughs? Such a smooth, baritone chuckle...

That's it. He was going to lose it any second.

"Alright, alright. I'll cut my visit short. It was nice getting to know you, Soul."

"Uwah..."

They walk back to the foyer and Soul opened the front door, slightly relieved that he would be able to calm himself down. Today was just too much for him. All of this drama within the fling of a skirt! He could not wait for this cross dressing day to end. Too many suiters.

"Well then, bye."

"Actually, I have a question." Soul cocked his head at the other male.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Ealier, your friend mention about you taking over the lead actress's part." Soul sighed and tussled his own hair with a conflicted look.

"Yeah. I already told her that I'm thinking about it. Maybe I'll give her an answer in like... a month or later..."

"Hm... Is that so? Well just so you know..." His cheeks brightened when Kid leaned in a bit too close with the same sexy smirk.

"I wouldn't mind working with you for the time being."

"L-Leave damn you!"

* * *

 **My goodness! Another tie! XD Other than that, please drop a review and/or vote on the way out and I'll see you in the next chapter with another outfit prepared for our lovely Soul.^^  
**

 **Death The Kid: 4**

 **Black Star: 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I have no excuse for being months late with a new chapter other than unspoken things happened. Enjoy this installment though.**

* * *

Maka finally came back home after the very long dress rehearsal and nearly had a heart attack when she found Soul leaning against the wall ahead with a murderous vibe.

"O-Okay, before you do anything. I just want to say I'm sorry-"

"You put me in a skirt." The other male growled.

"But that doesn't mean you have to kill me!"

"I might as well. I nearly got raped today."

"That means you look great!"

"Great enough to get harassed?"

"... Maybe?" Before Soul could strangle her, Maka caught sight of the clothes she had threw in a recycling box and frowned. As far as she knew, Soul had worn the clothes she 'accidently' left for him and there is no way the scythe would have been able to navigate himself back in the building correctly to get his things. "Wait... how did you get your stuff back?" Soul glanced at his bag and was vaguely reminded of Kid returning his items.

"Don't change the subject." He muttered while fighting off the urge to blush.

"I'm not! You can kill me later, I just want to know how you got all those things. I thought I threw them out-"

"So you did switch out my clothes!" Soul accused and the ash-blonde haired girl bit her bottom lip after realizing her slip-up.

"U-Um... n-not necessarily... Oh come on! I just did you a favor! Now we can finally go to the mall and-"

"I'm not buying anything." Soul finalized while pushing himself off the wall. " _You_ are and you know what I wear. As if I want those people out there to get a second chance to have at it with me."

Before she could say anything else, the fuming teen walked back to his room. Maka knew she may have gone a bit overboard but at the same time, she thought Soul would see the hidden message between her actions. After all, she knows that she is right about him having a more admirable body that should be put into good use. Plus, she knew that Soul would agree to her someday. Just a few nudges in the right places and he will be wearing all sorts of skirts in no time. Or she could keep dressing up that life-size doll of her friend until the time comes for the real thing.

* * *

 **Next Day...**

* * *

Soul stared at his notes mindlessly as the teacher droned on and on about literary techniques. Through the years, he has been attentive and determined to know every single piece of information by heart but today was just not his day. Mainly because he could not stop thinking about Black Star and Kid. His meetings with the two males had somehow taken over his head and all he could imagine was finding them someplace again. Namely Black Star. He had the bluenette's phone number and weirdly enough, wanted to just slip back in those girly clothing so he could meet him again.

"Class dismissed." Had the bell rang already?

Soul walked out with everyone else and decided to go to a nearby café for lunch. His mood would only worsen with whatever the school lunch system claims is healthy and maybe he could have some time to think to himself about his options of whether he wants to be: a writer or an actor.

Kid and Maka want him to be an actor. What is wrong with writing though? Couldn't he have both jobs?

"They would probably hate me if I didn't accept their request. But this is my life dammit. But it is pretty boring- shut up other me." Soul saw someone looking at him as though he had three heads and nervously grinned before speeding off.

This is what happens when he does not focus on writing. He'll start talking to himself as though he has no friends... oh wait.

* * *

Soul huffed as he threw himself in a booth to himself near the corner of the café. He was tired and just wanted to go home. Which is probably what he would do if it wasn't for the math exam coming up in his next period. He should have taken that instead of history for Summer School so he would not have to put up with the cursed numbers.

A waiter came up and handed him a menu while holding up a notepad.

"Okay, may I take your drink when you are ready?"

"Water please." He immediately said while holding up with folder. The waiter did so and quickly stepped away as Soul looked at the choices. He just wanted something cold and soothing from the summer hear to eat. Maybe pudding... cheesecake... ice-cream...

"What about the red velvet cake?" Oh yes, that sounds nice too... Wait.

Soul looked up and tensed when he saw Black Star sitting at a table right next to his. Soul started to panic since he was very well not dressed as a girl. But what's the problem with that? He is a guy after all! But what would Black Star think after realizing that the person he saved yesterday actually wore pants and not a skirt?

* * *

 **Death The Kid: 9**

 **Black Star: 8**

 **I'll be back with a longer and improved chapter soon!**


End file.
